pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lae'ryza
Character Info The first character of the player Aerisahttp://pathtopower.wikia.com/wiki/User:FoxFeather. Lae'ryza is a "failed" character, and a prime exemple of why reference pictures are so important. Despite a detailed description from the player, the character ended vastly different from what was originally intended. After many attempts to have her fixed failed, the player had a period of inactivity, following which the character was scrapped and declared to have been killed in one of the Dvaraka's raid. Physical Description Two versions of the Character exist: The player's version, written in her original description, and the Comic's version, that did not match the player's description in ANY ways. The original description called for a "Medium-tall character", "Thin and childlike", "Light brown, wild hair that goes down to the bottom of her cheek" and a "Light pink dress with a clan symbol on the back". Due to a murder attempt in her infancy, one side of her face was completely scarred, and had to be hidden by a "Large band of grey cloth" wrapped around her head. She was also supposed to be missing a ear. Instead, the character that was drawn had white, EXTREMELY short hair that almost created an afro, and was a full grown adult with a white top and short instead of the pink dress. Appearances Path to Power 1 *'(Chapter 1, Day 75, 9/4/09)' - EA panel two: hugging time. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Mana Skill: Air(self taught) Martial Skill: None Professional Experience: Slave(Personnal attendant) Background: Born into slavery, Lae'ryza was almost killed by her mother at birth. Unwilling to see her child live a slave life, she grabbed a torch and put it on to the baby's head in hope of killing her. While the slavemaster heard the child's cry of pain and was able to save her in time, the part of her head exposed to the flame was severely burned(third degree burn), her left ear and eye lost in the process. Even after being healed, she remained with a disfiguring scar, and few showed interest in purchasing the child. When she reached a year of age however, a noble from a minor house of An'jhali's clan bought her. Disatisfied with the lack of loyalty her previous personnal slaves had displayed, she had decided to try and raise one from infancy to see if the slave would be more loyal, and taking a child no one else wanted seemed to be a good start in gaining her loyalty. As a result Aery, as her mistress took to calling her, had a better childhood than most her rank. She was well fed, she could play at times(but only when she was allowed to), and above all else, she never recieved physical punishments of any sorts. Instead her mistress showed patience in teaching her slave everything she had to learn to be a perfect attendant, rewarding her everytime she did something good. While most from her mistress' family disapproved of this method of education, she grew into a fine and loyal servant, well aware of her status and the way she had to act around others, but willing to give her life for her mistress if needs be. The day the city fell started quite normally for her, fetching both of their breakfast, helping her mistress select her clothes for the days, nothing out of her usual duty... They were to go shopping for the incoming birthday of her mistress' eldest daughter, and afterward, as she would not be needed for the rest of the day, she desired to continue practicing mana manipulation, which she had recently decided to try and learn by herself. However the attack changed everything... Soon after they had left for the marketplace, the attack started, quick and violent beyond their imagination. While trying to escape to the edge of the city, a building started collapsing next to them, and the unthinkable happened... her mistress pushed Lae'ryza out of the way, becoming trapped under the rubble... her experiment had succeeded in creating a perfect slave, but it had also caused her to start caring for the young one, an error that had now doomed her. With the last of her strenght, her mistress removed Lae'ryza's collar, freeing her from slavery, and told her to run far, far away, so that she may save her own life... Later coming upon a group of refugees, and recognizing some slaves among them, she joined them throught their march for a new land. But she, like the other slaves, kept to herself. Her mistress had freed her from slavery before dying, but what if someone enslaved her again? She had heard tales of horror from the other slaves before, and she knew she had been blessed to have the mistress she had, so caring and wise. She refused to serve anyone else, and wished to serve her mistress to the end by obeying her last order... to save her life, and to LIVE. The walk was very difficult but, unwilling to ask the other survivors for food or help she had to eat the rare insects she managed to find in order to keep a small part of strenght. Even when they found a new land and all previous slaves were declared officially free, she was unwilling to step forward into the clan, scared as she was of the unknown. After some thoughts however, she decided to embrace the hope An'jhali and the Tei'kaliath offered, the hope for a better and real life, just like her mistress would have wanted her to have... Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Healers Category:Dvaraka War Casualties